County of Bronzehill
It is said that the only beings the emperor can trust are the dogs of Bronzehill. In 792, Emperor Grover II granted the Bronze Mountains to a group of ex-slaves fleeing Diamond Mountain. Since then the County of Bronzehill has grown and prospered as a loyal subject of The Empire. the dogs of Bronzehill are peaceful, hardworking, and freedom-loving. While they are still loyal to the Emperor, there are many who now recognize that powerful griffons have been exploiting them. The collapse of The Griffonian Empire and the republican uprisings of 978 have further shaken their world view. With dark clouds looming, the hounds of Bronzehill are anxious for what the future might hold. Lore In 792 the dogs of Bronzehill's ancestors came as refugees fleeing the oppressive rule of Diamond mountain, making the arduous trek seeking freedom from their enslavement. In his mercy, Emperor Grover II granted the Bronze Mountains north of Griffenheim as their new homeland, allowing the refugees to settle and prosper. Since then the hounds of Bronzehill have become fiercely loyal to the Griffonian Emperors, serving faithfully and diligently as guards and advisors to the imperial dynasty. The mountains contain vast wealth and resources that have helped Bronzehill and Griffenhiem grow, however this has often come at the exploitation of many hounds and the recent economic downturn after the collapse of the Empire has ushered in a new wave of poverty and economic stagnation. Efforts to recover have been hampered by the fact that very little of the nation's burgeoning industry is domestically owned, with large chunks being operated from firms based in Griffenhiem and other imperial trade centers. In recent years this has lead to a fierce debate of whether or not the hounds assets are better managed by their griffon allies or if they should instead be nationalized and put in the paws of Bronzehill's inhabitants. In the meantime, the new Grover V Industrial Park in Ravensburg is nearing completion, offering new jobs and opportunities to the hounds and griffons of Bronzehill. As part of the Imperial Heartlands, Bronzehill is bordered by friendly regimes and united under Imperial Protection as a vassal state. With the Imperial Capital to the south, Strawberry Duchy to the west, and The Sunstriker Clan to the north, as well as The knights of Hellquil to the east, the threat of the tyrannical Diamond Mountain and its allies in the River Coalition seems far away. This has both been a blessing and a curse. The years of stability and protection have resulted in Bronzehill having little military power to speak of, with an ethos of stern pacifism taken up by a populace which still remembers the lingering pains felt at the paw of Diamond Mountain soldiers during the great trek and before. The main political issue facing Bronzehill is that of the future imperial throne. It is no secret that Grover V's health is beginning to falter, and in the event of his premature death, there would be conflict over the regency of his son, the future Grover VI. As to who the regent will be, only time will tell, and with the deep divisions growing between the Griffonian nobility and the church, the regent choice will be unlikely to please everyone. Either way, the death of an Emperor is always a traumatic event for the dogs of Bronzehill and will cause severe distress among its citizens. Count Ignatius Bronzetail has ruled Bronzehill since the death of his father in 1005. He is popular and well liked, however he has yet to have been tested like his father was in the Empire's collapse and the Republican Uprising of 978. In the Bronze Council - the Count's main advising council - various factions are forming inspired by the political parties that have swept across the industrial world. Winston Copperhill's Harmonic Conservative Party, and Rufus Loudbark's National Union Party being the two most predominant outside of the old nobility who make up the council. The Count's son, Barnaby, has become fascinated with the harmonists and sees Bronzehill's future lying in their influence. Beyond the walls of the council, The Communist Party of Bronzehill is a growing thorn in the Count's side. The Communists are growing in popularity among the lower classes with their promises of better working conditions, removal of social inequality, societal reforms, and loyalty to the Emperor. But the communists themselves are not united, with various factions vying for control in their loose coalition. Meanwhile, The Knights of Bronze Cross and The Prelate of Ravensburg remain popular among griffons living in Bronzehill, even if their loyalties seem to lie more towards the church than the Emperor. With Uncertainty on the horizon, only time will tell what the future of Bronzehill will hold. Starting Situation Give us an overview of the things you need to consider starting out - what are the good and bad things, what directions could you take, etc. Military (List starting military here) Threats and Opportunities (OPTIONAL) Gameplay Mechanics (OPTIONAL) National Focus PICTURE OF NATIONAL FOCUS TREE (If the national focus tree follows a natural progression through the game, consider writing this section as National Focus and Walkthrough) Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders } |Communist Kommunistische Partei Bronzhügel | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Revolutionary Lawyer *Daily Communism Support: *Economy Laws Cost: *Trade Laws Cost: *Conscription Laws Cost: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Communist Kommunistische Partei Bronzhügel | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Socialist Grandmother *Stability: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Communist Kommunistische Partei Bronzhügel | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Diehard Revolutionary *Subversive actiivities cost: *Justify war goal time: *Ideology drift defense: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Communist Arbeiterpartei von Bronzhügel | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Champion of the Great Leader *Political Power Gain: *Division Recovery Rate: *Ideology drift defense: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Harmony Fürstliche Partei | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Young Count *Dailiy Political Power Gain: *Stability: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Harmony Harmonisch-Konservative Partei | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Stubborn Bulldog *Political Power Gsin: *War Support: *Defensive War Penalty Stability Modifier: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Harmony Harmonische Arbeitspartei | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Welfare Reformer *Political Power Gain: *Stability: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Fascism Nationale Union | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Dictator *Political Power Gain: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Fascism Prelate of Ravensburg | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Defender of the Faith *Stability: *War Support: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | |Fascism Knights of the Bronze Cross | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | Indomitable Perseverance *Division Recovery Rate: |} Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Графство Бронзхилл Category:Countries